


Needles and Jewelry

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Tongue Piercings, another low budget amateur porno from me folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Esteban surprises his boyfriends after Lance makes a comment involving him and a tongue piercing.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll/Nicholas Latifi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Needles and Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing more low budget amateur porn instead of updating my equestrian fic, I promise I haven't forgotten about it. Esteban with a tongue piercing was just too great of an idea to pass up thank u :)

Lance had firsthand experience in not being able to think clearly due to his mind being clouded by arousal. When Nicholas was fucking him into the mattress or when Esteban was wantonly spreading his legs for him and begging, Lance couldn’t be bothered to have any thoughts other than wanting more and more and needing it now.

However, there were the rare occasions where he had some brilliant thoughts during those moments of passion between the three. One such occurrence happened when Lance was watching Esteban on his hands and knees, the Frenchman moaning loudly as Nicholas thrust into him and whispered into his ear.

Lance was knelt in front of them, rubbing himself through the thin material of his boxers and panting heavily. He watched Esteban’s face tense up in pleasure, and he noticed that Esteban had a habit of poking his tongue out between his lips during sex. It was such a small thing that Lance figured Esteban wasn't even aware that he was doing it and it was all he could think about now that he had noticed it.

"Fuck, Esteban, you'd look hot with a tongue piercing," Lance whined as he finally kicked his underwear off to jerk himself off properly. The thought of a tiny little piece of jewelry shining on Esteban's tongue as he panted and trembled, Nicholas gripping his hips tightly, was enough to push him over the edge. Lance came with a gasp, spilling onto the bedsheets and Esteban's cheek.

He lay back and caught his breath again, watching as the two in front of him finished a few seconds later, Nicholas just about collapsing onto Esteban. The three of them sat together, grinning and blissfully worn out. Esteban was cuddled in between the two Canadians, wiping his cheek and giggling when Lance kissed the tip of his nose.

"What's this about a tongue piercing I heard?" Nicholas asked, running a hand through Esteban's hair.

"Esteban does this thing where he sticks his tongue out while getting fucked, and it made me think he would be cute with a tongue piercing," Lance hummed, and Esteban blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Aww, I never even noticed that," Nicholas laughed, ruffling Esteban's hair.

"Hmm, I've had a lot of things in my mouth but I don't think I've considered a piercing," Esteban said with a wink, "as for now, I've got cum on my face and running down my legs so I'd say we should go wash up."

He pulled Lance and Nicholas into the bathroom with him and turned the shower on, and Lance assumed that that was the end of the tongue piercing talk. It had just been a nice thought of his in the heat of the moment, he didn't expect it to go anywhere.

It had certainly left his mind by the next week, when Esteban came running into their apartment yelling his name excitedly. Lance had been the only one home for most of the day, with Esteban saying he was going to the mall and Nicholas being invited out to go somewhere with friends, and Lance had admittedly spent most of the day wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

He sat up and turned the volume of the television down when Esteban practically barreled into the room and jumped onto the couch next to him.

"What is it babe?" Lance asked, scooting closer to him and throwing his legs over Esteban's lap. 

With a broad smile on his face, Esteban said, "look," and parted his lips, sticking his tongue out. Lance nearly forgot how to breathe and raised his eyebrows when he saw a small silver stud on the tip of Esteban's tongue, still a little swollen from being newly pierced. He didn't know what to say at first and tried his best not to stare too dumbly, already obsessed with the way it looked on his boyfriend.

"Holy shit, you actually got a tongue piercing," Lance gasped, which earned a laugh from Esteban.

"Yes, yes I did. Does it look as good as you thought it would?" Esteban asked, pulling Lance onto his lap. 

Lance nodded enthusiastically and kissed Esteban's cheek, nuzzling his face into his neck and draping his blanket over the both of them. "It looks incredible on you," he whispered, "did it hurt?"

"A little bit. They gave me numbing spray before the piercing so I didn't feel much pain. It's definitely a bit sore now though," Esteban hummed. He rubbed Lance's back and smiled when he felt Lance kiss his neck.

"Are you like, able to eat normally and stuff? How long will it take to heal?" Lance questioned. He had some other thoughts in the back of his mind but he figured it was a bit early to ask about putting Esteban's mouth to a different use.

"I'm not sure. They gave me this little booklet about how to take care of it and what I can and can't do, but I haven't looked at it yet," Esteban answered, "I guess there's no time like the present."

He pulled a small folded paper out of his pocket just as Nicholas came through the door, and Lance called out, "Nicky, get in here, Esteban has a surprise for you!" over his shoulder. Nicholas came striding into the room and sat next to them, and Lance stretched out to lay across both of them and kissed Nicholas on the cheek.

"A surprise, you say?" Nicholas asked, putting a hand on Lance's leg and looking curiously over at Esteban.

Esteban poked his tongue out once more, showing off the shiny jewelry as he unfolded the paper. Nicholas made the same surprised face that Lance had made, and he leaned forward to get a closer look. Lance giggled and lay his head on Nicholas' shoulder, watching as Esteban winked at him and began to read off the booklet.

"It says here that I should eat soft foods for a few weeks and rinse it with warm salt water after every time I eat and each night," Esteban read, both of his boyfriends cuddled up with him and listening, "oh, and here's the worst part for you guys. I shouldn't kiss anybody or give oral sex for at least four to six weeks." 

Nicholas and Lance let out exaggerated complaints when they heard that, and Esteban himself was a little bummed at not being able to kiss his boyfriends on the lips for a while. Lance had the feeling that he was going to be in for a rough and impatient six weeks, and the thought of having to wait to feel Esteban's piercing in his mouth and on his skin was surprisingly exciting to him.

"Damn, the oral part I think we can manage, we'll find other ways to have fun, but no kisses for you for six weeks? I don't know if we'll survive," Nicholas murmured, stroking Esteban's cheek.

"Ah, I might not be able to kiss you guys on the lips, but we can kiss each other everywhere else," Esteban whispered. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Lance's neck, maintaining eye contact with Nicholas and batting his eyelashes. 

Nicholas shivered when he heard Lance let out a soft moan as he stared into Esteban's eyes, and all it took was Lance clutching his leg for Nicholas to start kissing the other side of his neck. Lance felt Esteban's hand sneaking under the blanket and playing with the waistband of his pants, and Nicholas stroked the inside of his thigh, and he knew that they would find ways to cope until Esteban's tongue piercing healed.

* * *

Esteban liked to think he was a mature adult who could function on his own, but he had no problem with his two Canadians insisting on caring for him like he was a baby. 

Lance and Nicholas would go out and buy him yogurt and apple sauce, and practically spoon feed him and ask if his mouth hurt from it, always bringing him plenty of water to drink and offering him pain medication if he needed it. Esteban had never seen them be so parent-like, and he had to admit that he enjoyed being babied by them. Cuddling him between them on the couch and kissing his shoulders might not do anything to help heal his piercing, but Nicholas and Lance still did it anyway, letting Esteban know how much he was appreciated.

Then there was the matter of keeping each other _satisfied_ until Esteban was fully healed. They knew they could have just abstained from sex for six weeks, it wouldn't have killed them. However, they felt like it would have killed them to not touch each other for six weeks, and Lance personally wasn't sure he would have been able to survive being around his attractive boyfriends without getting intimate with them for that long.

Ever the creative, horny young adults they were, the three of them found ways to work around Esteban's lack of mouth usage during sex. It was almost like a game to remind themselves to kiss him everywhere except his lips, and Esteban got his fair share of being sucked off instead of him doing it to his Canadians. Lance was more than happy to avoid kissing Esteban for a while if it meant having the Frenchman ride him and get fucked against the wall by Nicholas.

As much fun as they had doing things that didn't involve Esteban's mouth, all three of them were excited for the six weeks to be up. 

"Alright, let's see how it's looking," Nicholas said on the morning after six weeks had gone by. They were lying in bed with each other, Esteban sandwiched in the middle. He sat up and poked his tongue out.

Lance and Nicholas looked at the stud on the tip of his tongue. It was perfectly in place, the swelling had gone away, and it didn't bother Esteban to eat more solid and textured foods anymore. He said it felt fine, and it looked fine, so they deemed it alright to kiss him again.

"Then come here and kiss me," Esteban pulled Nicholas into a kiss, slow at first and deepening as Lance sat up to watch with interest. Nicholas pushed Esteban back down into the mattress, kicking the sheets off of them and straddling his waist.

Lance bit his lip and watched the two kiss, not sure if he wanted to keep watching them or kiss Esteban himself. He got his chance to kiss the Frenchman when Nicholas pulled away and rolled off of him. Esteban smiled and crawled over to plant himself in Lance's laps, connecting their lips for the first time in six weeks.

It was sweet as Esteban always was, his lips soft and inviting against his. Lance moaned into it and carded a hand through his hair, pulling Esteban as close as possible to him as he parted his lips and brushed his tongue against the piercing for the first time. It was perfectly round and cold compared to the inside of Esteban's mouth, and Lance was obsessed with the feeling of it. Esteban nipped at his lip and Lance shivered, the sensation of Esteban's thigh pressed against his groin making the tightness in his underwear more uncomfortable.

Nicholas was suddenly behind him, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and kissing his neck. Esteban continued to kiss him deeply until they both needed to breathe, and Lance knew how red his cheeks must have turned if the look on Esteban's face was anything to go by. He could feel both his boyfriend's were as _excited_ as he was, and Lance didn't hesitate to unbutton Esteban's night shirt and push it off his shoulders, with Nicholas doing the same to him shortly after.

It wasn't long before all three of them were completely free of clothes, the garments haphazardly tossed to the floor and tangled up in the sheets. Esteban sat back on his knees and looked at his two Canadians, his hair all messed up and a needy pout on his face.

"Let me make you feel good," he mewled, "both of you."

He shifted forward so that he was in front of Nicholas, and he made a show out of kissing down his chest and stomach, ending up crouching in front of Nicholas and gazing up at him with bright, lustful eyes. Lance moved to sit behind Nicholas and rested his head on his shoulder, watching as Esteban took his dick in hand and teasingly kissed the tip, making Nicholas whine and toss his head back.

"Hope he's not too out of practice," Lance whispered in Nicholas' ear as Esteban took him into his mouth, swallowing him entirely after a few seconds.

"Nope, definitely not," Nicholas gasped. He reached down to tangle a hand into Esteban's hair and squeezed his eyes shut. Lance kissed his neck and kept his eyes on Esteban, who began to move his head, hollowing his cheeks and making small noises each time he took Nicholas further into his mouth. 

Esteban pulled off of his cock and licked the underside, the metal stud on the tip of his tongue glinting in the light. Nicholas groaned and leaned his head back, and Lance couldn't believe it had taken him so long to originally think of Esteban with a tongue piercing. When the frenchman took Nicholas fully into his mouth once more, it only took him bobbing his head and whining for a few more seconds for Nicholas to finish into his mouth with a loud gasp. 

Swallowing it all down, Esteban pulled off of him and smiled coyly, kissing his stomach before saying, "Lance, get over here."

Lance and Nicholas swapped places, with the older wrapping an arm around his waist and stroking his hair as Esteban knelt in front of him and pressed soft kisses to his thighs. Despite it being very soft and intimate compared to what Esteban was about to do to him, something about it only served to make Lance harder and his legs felt weak.

Esteban placed one last kiss to the inside of his thighs before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked at the tip for a few seconds, and the feeling of the little piercing brushing against his dick made Lance moan filthily. Nicholas was supporting most of his weight as Lance leaned back against his chest, gripping the sheets as Esteban took him further into his mouth, pressing his nose against Lance's stomach.

Lance let all the noises fall from his lips when Esteban began to move his head, the heat of his tongue and the coldness of the metal piercing making Lance unable to form a coherent thought or sentence. It made the heat pooling in his stomach increase in intensity until he was sure that he wasn't going to last much longer. Nicholas murmured to him and kissed at his neck as Lance had done to him, and Lance gripped Nicholas' arm in one hand and clenched the strewn about bedsheets with his other hand.

Esteban dragged his tongue over the head of his dick once more and Lance came into his mouth in an instant, collapsing back into Nicholas' arms as Esteban continued to lick the tip of his cock as he released. Just like with Nicholas, Esteban easily swallowed and sat up, his lips shiny and wet. 

"Oh my god," Lance panted, "your mouth is fucking incredible." Nicholas laughed and helped him sit up properly again.

"I take it you like the piercing?" Esteban purred softly. 

"I think it was your best idea yet," Nicholas said, coming over to push Esteban to lay down on his back, "but now you need to be taken care of."

Esteban raised an eyebrow and lay back on the mattress, spreading his legs for Lance who crawled over to sit between them. Nicholas sat by his side and pressed a kiss to Esteban's chest and took his leaking dick in hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb and eliciting long, drawn out moans from Esteban. He slowly began to stroke Esteban as Lance reached over to their nightstand to dig around for lube, which he easily found and made quick work of squeezing onto his fingers.

Lance pressed a finger into Esteban, and the sensation of being penetrated and having his cock touched at the same time was enough to have him nearly crying and arching his back off of the mattress. Esteban's chest heaved as he moaned, with Nicholas leaning down to kiss his stomach again as he stroked him, picking up the pace. 

"More, please, more," Esteban begged, his legs trembling, and Lance pushed a second finger into him, giving him a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before curling his fingers upward. Lance quickly found the spot that Esteban liked, and with each curl of his fingers, Esteban was whimpering and inhaling shakily. He poked his tongue out between his lips like he always did, the piercing shimmering.

As Nicholas stroked him firmly and Lance massaged his prostate, Esteban came onto his stomach and Nicholas' hand, throwing his head back and crying out both of their names. Nicholas let go of his dick and absentmindedly wiped his hand on the sheets, and Lance pulled out of him and gently patted his thigh. 

"I love you guys," Esteban muttered with a weary smile, reaching out for both of them.

"Love you too," Nicholas murmured, laying down next to him and throwing an arm over his shoulder. Lance fondly watched them for a second and lay down on the other side of Esteban, cuddling into his side and nuzzling at his shoulder. Esteban kissed the top of Lance's head and giggled when Nicholas kissed his cheek.

With a satisfied smile, Esteban hummed, "I think it's safe to say that a tongue piercing was the best investment I've made in a while."

Lance and Nicholas were inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon:)


End file.
